


Spies and Love

by annastasia_ep



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass! Yuuri, Figure skater!victor, Multi, SO SORRY, i don't even know where i'm going with this story, k bye, probs a bit of violence but not a lot, secret agent!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annastasia_ep/pseuds/annastasia_ep
Summary: Five-time world champion in mens singles figure skating, Victor Nikiforov is being targeted. Katsuki Yuuri, atop agent with a legendary track record, is assigned to protect him.Nikiforov is clueless, and Katsuki is a badass.





	1. Chapter 1

Spies and Love

Yuuri Katsuki appeared completely ordinary to his friends, family, and the general public. He was good at it. That was his job. They just took the information Yuuri game them and never questioned it, why would they? 

In truth, Katsuki Yuuri is a top intelligence agent for the WIA (World Intelligence Agency), an agency so top secret that only those directly working for it knew of its existence. Katsuki was brought to the agency training program when he was 15 and he learned everything there is to know about intelligence work. After training for 3 years Yuuri graduated the program at 18 and began his fieldwork with knowledge in 14 separate fighting styles, the ability to wield just about any weapon, and hack into the worlds most secure databases. 

For the past 5 years Katsuki Yuuri has been climbing his way to the top. He holds dozens of training records and is considered a legend in the agency. He is the best, and everyone knows it. Well, everyone but him. Humble as always.

“Katsuki!” Director Henser yelled. “What is this bullshit I’m hearing about you wanting to take a fluff mission?” All the agents in the command center turn to look curious about what the Director is yelling about and how Katsuki is involved. Everyone is always curious when Katsuki is involved. 

“Well sir, I haven’t had a day off since I joined when I was 15, and I’m 23 now. Plus I have wrapped all my existing cases with little casualties.” Yuuri answered his militarily trained voice, strict and emotionless. It was impossible to tell as an outsider to the conversation but even after 8 years in the agency, Director Henser still makes him nervous. Yuuris gone up against some of the world’s most dangerous people without back up and he still gets nervous around the 4’1 ex-field agent.

“A break?” Henser interrupts, “We can’t afford to have our top agent working a fluff case!” 

“Sir, with all due respect, this case has caught my attention and I feel as though it is worth having someone of my training look into. Compared to all our other field agents you know that I would fit in the best.” Yuuri says, still using his monotone voice. 

Henser looks at Yuuri with defeat in his eyes when he realizes that Yuuri is right. “Fine Katsuki, you have the case. Report to the briefing room at 22:00.” Henser starts to walk away but stops and turns back around to face Yuuri, “Katsuki, be careful with this one.” Is all he says. Yuuri gives a sharp nod in return and watches Henser as he leaves the command center.  
Yuuri proceeds to the briefing room at 21:56 in his full gear. When he first signed up he thought that the standard issue black uniform was too heavy but now it was a comfort. A familiar in an ever-changing world. He had his guns strapped to his thighs over top his black cargo pants. He had removed the uniforms jacket and was left in a tight fitting black t-shirt, which showed off his perfectly formed biceps and toned figure. His hair was pushed back as it always is before missions and his glasses had been removed, replaced by contacts. The way he walked gave off an aura of sureness that could only be gained from years of experience. Yuuri Katsuki was ready for this mission. 

He pushed open then briefing room door, nodding to those already inside and took his seat at the head of the table. Looking around he noticed a few familiar faces. Phichit Chulanont an external computers analyst and Otabek Altin the team weapons expert were there. This was good; they would do well on a team together. Yuuri and Phichit trained together and know each other well. When Yuuri was drawn to more physical training, Phichit became attached to computers and the online world. Phichit is the best analyst in the agency, better the Yuuri himself. Altin and Yuuri had a few missions together. Altin was quite and reserved but made good judgments that Yuuri trusted. Another man he recognized was Jean-Jacques Leroy. Leroy was infamous for his attitude and the fact that no one wanted to work with him. Yuuri admits he was skilled in extractions but not so much so where he wanted that man on his team. “Oh well” Yuuri though “Beggars can’t be choosers I suppose.”

Suddenly the briefing room door opened again and in walked Officer Benning. Benning always gave mission briefing and Yuuri approved of her quick paced style when giving out the information. “Good Evening men. Some of you know why you are here. Others do not.” She stated quickly. “Lets resolve that and get on the same page.”

She opened her computer and its display was projected onto the screen behind her. “Yesterday at 13:00 Viktor Nikiforov was targeted by Damien Jarrod. Jarrod is dangerous and a ghost. The WIA has been tracking him for years and has been unable to locate him. Jarrod’s M.O. is targeting and killing public figures. It is suspected that he also had a hand to play in the death of many political leaders.” She said while looking at the room. Benning turned to her computer and pulled of an image of an attractive silver haired man. Benning pointed behind he at the screen, “This is Viktor Nikiforov, Jarrod’s next suspected victim. Nikiforov is a world-class ice skater, and 5-time world champion. He is the most decorated male figure skating athlete ever and he is very open about his life. He is constantly on social media, making it easy for Jarrod to track him. Nikiforov is currently training in Detroit under Yakov Feltsman.” 

She looks at the room again. Reading the men’s faces. “Any questions?” She says sharply.  
Phichit speaks up, “What does Jarrod look like?” he asked.  
“We don’t know.” Benning says harshly. “Any other questions?” No one moves. “Good, next are assignments.”

She opens a grey folder marked “Top Secret” and started to read out roles. “Katsuki Yuuri, team leader, main infiltrator. You have been reserved a position as Nikiforov’s ballet instructor. You are to get close to him to keep him safe. Watch for any suspicious characters, any of them could be Jarrod.” Benning slides Yuuri a second folder, likely with more about his cover information. 

“Phichit Chulanont, computer analyst. Provide Yuuri and the team with any and all information we have. It is not necessary that you make contact with Nikiforov but if a situation arises it is fair game. Understand?” She says sliding Phichit a folder similar to Yuuri’s. 

“Otabek Altin, you have weapons and secondary surveillance. You’re going in with Yuuri to observe those around Viktor when Yuuri cannot. Your cover is working at the rinks skate rental stand. There you will be able to observe all those who come and go from the building.” Otabek nodded and took his folder from Benning. 

“Lastly Leroy, you are back up. You will do whatever is needed by the team for a successful capture of Jarrod.” She said looking at JJ and handing him a slightly smaller folder. Yuuri couldn’t be happier about JJ’s position, the least amount of contact with him the better. 

Benning surveyed the men in the room. “Understood?” She asked. The men nodded in return. “Alright, your flight to Detroit leaves in 2 hours from Pearson International Airport, bring all your gear with you and make sure security does not see. You are to blend in with the public. Katsuki, be ready a car will be waiting for you when you arrive at 12:00 local time. Good luck men.” Benning said and she swiftly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda boring, sorry. I swear it will get more interesting. I'm jus setting the scene and shit. Okay enjoy. Bye.

The flight was quick. Yuuri read over his file so many times it was now engrained in his memory. He was still 23, and a classily trained ballet danseur from Japan. Yuuri was coming to Detroit for two reasons, to teach Viktor and to attend university, majoring in dance. His cover was simple. Much of it was true. He is in fact a classily trained danseur who won many competitions in his youth. He only stopped publicly competing when he joined the agency. He even kept his true names as all his credentials are registered under Katsuki Yuuri. 

When he got off the plane, his team following behind him, and through customs and baggage into the main arrivals port in the airport he saw a sign with Katsuki Yuuri on it, being held by a well dressed driver. He split away from his team with a subtle nod and approached the man to introduce himself. The man smiled and presented himself as Miles Taylor, he had a heavy American accent and a kind smile. Miles lead Yuuri to the waiting car, helping with his bags. Once all of Yuuri’s bags (some containing some “interesting” equipment) were loaded and Yuuri was seated in the back seat, Miles began to drive away. 

“Where are we going Mr. Taylor?” Yuuri asked out of curiosity. He knew that he was going to meet Mr. Nikiforov but he didn’t know where.

“The ice rink of course. Viktor Nikiforov only spends time in two places, the ice rink and his house when he needs sleep. He practically lives on the ice.” Mr. Taylor replies.

“Oh sounds like he doesn’t have much of a social circle outside of skating?” Yuuri asks, probing around for some information about Mr. Nikiforov.

“Yes and no I suppose. He’s really friendly but I get the feeling that he doesn’t have many close friends. There’s this one guy named Chris I think and they seem pretty close, but he lives and trains in Switzerland. All of Viktor’s friends are skaters just like him.”

“Hmmmm.” Is all Yuuri says in acknowledgement. Skating is all Viktor’s life seems to be. 

They spend the rest of the ride in silence. Yuuri looks out the window and observes the city of Detroit, visually mapping his surrounding with his trained eyes. He does this out of habit more then anything else it calms him. Whether Yuuri likes to admit it or not, he still get anxious before meeting new people. He uses his training as a shield and copes. He’s always been an anxious guy, even before starting his work at WIA, now he just knows how to deal with it better.

As the city landscape begins to blur together, Mr. Taylor makes a right turn and starts to slow down, pulling into an underground parking lot. Once the car stops Mr. Taylor comes around to open Yuuri’s door and help he out of the car. 

“Just through those doors” he says motioning to the revolving doors behind them “and take the elevator up to the third floor, that’s where the dance studio is. They should be waiting for you there.” 

Yuuri nods “what about-“ 

“Your luggage?” Mr. Taylor interrupts. “I’ll take it to your dorm.” Yuuri bobs his head in acknowledgement grabbing his black backpack with is gear, both ballet and undercover. 

Since his cover is teaching Viktor and as a university student, he’s going to need to stay in the athletics dorm of the university with all the other student athletes. Viktor is staying in the same dorm as he is as he is also attending the university, majoring in linguistics and languages.  
Yuuri says goodbye to Mr. Taylor and starts to head into the rink. He arrives at the elevator, which opens with a quiet ‘ding’. He gets on and firmly pushes the 3rd floor. The elevator is lined in mirrors making it impossible for Yuuri to not see his reflection. God how he hates these kind of elevators. He stares at his reflection the entire way up, not out of vanity but rather scrutiny. He sees his messy black hair, and thinks about how desperately he needs a haircut. He sees his face no longer hidden behind a pair of blue-rimmed glasses, instead contacts are left to compensate. Yuuri doesn’t exactly like or dislike what he sees. He has been told that he is attractive and his highly toned is quite the turn on but he could never really see what they were taking about. He’s still wearing a tight black t-shirt but instead of the standard issue black pants he was wearing in the briefing he opted for a pair of blue jeans. 

The elevator dinged again, letting Yuuri know that he had arrived at the 3rd floor. He steps out into a brightly lit hall way and walks straight to the end of it, following the signs leaving to studio one. He pokes his head into the entrance of the last door in the hallway, and then knocks on the open door. The older man standing inside looks to Yuuri. The man has a no non-sense aura around him and Yuuri immediately respects the man. Its hard not to with the presence this man gives off. 

“Yakov Feltsman?” Yuuri asks unsure. 

“Yes. Can I help you?” Yakov answers back with a thick Russian accent.

“Yes sir I am Katsuki Yuuri. I was told to meet you here?” Yuuri answers back, glad that he was in the right place.

“Ah yes Mr. Katsuki, it a pleasure to have someone of your credentials helping us out.” Yuuri smiled and nodded in response to this. “No were just waiting for Viktor, that good for nothing slacker of a student.” Yakov continued. Although he was insulting Viktor, Yuuri could tell it was from a place of affection, even if Yakov would never admit it. 

The pair exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, how was your flight? What are you studying here? What do you think of the city so far? In that time Yuuri learned that Yakov moved his home rink in St. Petersburg to Detroit because he wanted to take on more students and Viktor has just followed his coach and decided to get an education while he was at it. 

After about 10 minutes of small talk, Yuuri heard the elevator down the hall signal someone was about to join them. Out of habit, when Yuuri walked in he positioned himself to face to door and only entrance, this meant that he saw the newest addition before Yakov. 

A tall man with silver hair cropped short bounced into the room, exploding with energy in ever step he took. Yuuri, who of course recognized him from his files, was taken aback by his exuberance. The man then proceeded to launch himself at an unsuspecting Yakov, who still had not noticed their newest addition. 

“Yaaaaakov!” the man yelled while jumping at the old coach. He was hanging off the older man and was joyfully accounting his day to him. It seemed that Viktor hadn’t even notice his presence yet. 

“Vitya, not now, I want to introduce you to Katsuki Yuuri, your ballet and form instructor.” Yakov said harshly, gesturing to Yuuri. Yuuri held out his hand for Viktor to shake but the man completely disregarded that and went straight for a hug. Yuuri, who was taken by surprise for a moment, tentatively hugged him back. When Viktor pulled away Yuuri knew what a full-blown blush had taken over his face. Intelligence agent for a top-secret agency or not, Yuuri was easily flustered by such touches of those not in his family. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, drawing out the u. “I am so excited to work with you.” he ended the statement with a flirtatious wink and Yuuri felt himself almost explode. 

“I-I…As is I Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri responded, steadily regaining his composure. 

“Ahhh please Yuuri, call me Viktor. We are going to be working closely you see. Why bother with formalities?” Viktor says playfully. Yuuri can see Viktor’s eyes roaming his body and he suddenly wishes that he had changed after the plane.

“Oo-o-um-okay Mr. Niki-I mean Viktor.” Yuuri stammered out. Shit, this was totally not going the way he planned. He was supposed to have this under control and not turn into a blushing idiot. Yuuri was thanking the heavens that he didn’t have Phichit in his ear today; listening to his conversations, otherwise he’d never live it down. 

Yakov notices its time to save poor Yuuri by breaking the tension and turning to Viktor. “Go get changed you oaf, your first lesson starts in 20 minutes.” Oh Yuuri didn’t know that. Well it’s a good thing he brought his dance clothes just in case. 

Viktor leaves to change saddened that Yakov interrupted his conversation with Yuuri. Yakov leaves, following Viktor out of the room. Yuuri on the other hand stays in the now empty studio and takes this time to pulled an encrypted cell phone from his black bag and call Phichit. The conversation is quick.

Ring ring  
“Base.”

“Katsuki. Contact made. 114 Park Avenue. 13:25.”

“Confirmed”

the call ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tell me in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

After his call is place Yuuri places the phone back in his bag. He picks up the black bag and swings it over his shoulder. Walking over to the floor to celling studio window that faces the road below, Yuuri begins to survey the surroundings, looking for any weak points. For the most part the street seems safe enough. The only thing concerning him is the alleyway between the two stone buildings across the street. Due to the angle he could not see far into it but he was sure that someone would be able to see them just fine. He’d have to keep an eye on that he notes. 

Yuuri walks from the studio and down the hall to the change rooms to put on his dance attire. As he goes to push open the door, someone on the other side pulls it and he runs straight into Viktor Nikiforov’s chest.

“Oooo hellooo Yuuri.” Viktor greets in a teasing voice.

“Ah sorry Viktor.” Yuuri says with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He doesn’t really know why he was embarrassed seeing as though it wasn’t his fault but what can you do, he blushed anyways. “I-I’ll be in the studio in a second. I just need to change. Please warm up while you wait for me. I want to see what level your at when I come back.” Yuuri says steadily, silently congratulating himself on being able to form a proper sentence. 

Viktor grinned “Okie dokie Yuuri. I will see you soon!” and he bounced down the hall and back into the studio. Taking a breath Yuuri walked into the change room to get ready. 

His dance uniform for the day was a tight fitting black athletic top and grey jogger pants. He brought his simple pair of ballet slippers, leaving his pointe shoes in his bag. He didn’t think Viktor was at the level where he would be learning pointe anytime soon. 

Gathering his stuff again and stuffing it into his backpack he carried it all out into the hallway. There was no way he was going to leave his bag with some ‘highly specialized gear’ in it inside a public change room. 

He walked back into the studio and set his bag back down. He looked over to Viktor who was still stretching on the barre. His leg propped up on the top rung and his body leaning over it. He allowed himself an unprofessional moment to just look at Viktor. His body looked like it had been sculpted from marble. Even with clothes on Yuuri could basically see every definition in Viktor’s muscles. He was beautiful. Yuuri watched his muscles expand and contract from the stretching for a second before cutting himself off. He couldn’t be like that. He had a job to do and it couldn’t be clouded my attraction. 

But boy oh boy was Viktor attractive. 

(Little did Yuuri know Viktor was thinking the same thing about him)

Yuuri walked over to the floor space near the window and slid into an easy front split, stretching as well. He noticed Viktor looking at him through the mirror and flushed.

“Are you stretched enough? Can you show me?” Yuuri asked from his split on the floor. Viktor looked startled to be suddenly asked a question. He recovered quickly enough though Yuuri’s trained eyes detected an ever so slight blush on the mans cheeks. Viktor nodded and flashed Yuuri a blinding smile. 

“What should I start with Yuuri?” He asked, still smiling. Yuuri gave him a few basic moves to do while he continues stretching on the floor. The moves gradually got harder but Viktor kept up. Yuuri only noticed him slip up once when Yuuri moved from a front split to a side split in one motion. Of course he assumed that this was only a coincidence and told Viktor to try again. He did and the completed the move no problem. Yuuri was impressed with Viktor; at least he didn’t need to teach him any basics. He was almost done stretching by rolling in and out of his side spilt when he gave Viktor a move and the other man didn’t understand. Now Yuuri knew where to begin with Viktor. He stopped stretching and smiled at the other man. “Alright then, I know where we should start.” 

Yuuri made Viktor practice moves that would improve his flexibility for the rest of the lesson, reasoning with Viktor that the next step in his training required him to be flexible. Between the flirtatious comments that Viktor made and the flexibility training Viktor was doing, Yuuri found himself constantly blushing throughout their session. He flushed and babbled so much around Viktor that he almost forgot about the mission. 

Almost. 

He stayed vigilant but not a single person bothered them all day. He supposed this was normal though because it was a private facility and they had the studio booked all day, no one would have any reason to be here. He was ever aware of the small military grade knife strapped to his leg under his joggers and the loaded handgun in his bag. Just to be safe. You never know when things will go wrong. 

At the end of the session Viktor and Yuuri packed up their things and vacated the studio. Viktor and Yuuri walked back to the dorms together because Viktor wanted to be the new student tour guide and Yuuri was just doing his job. (At least that’s what he told himself). On the way back Viktor spoke animatedly about his favourite bars and arcades and the best things to do in Detroit. Yuuri listened, mentally noting everything he said and holding if for later. 

They soon came to the athletics dorm. When they got into the building Yuuri went up to the front desk to fill out his forms and get an ID. Viktor just went and sat in the lobby chairs, apparently waiting for him. When all was finished Yuuri was given a student card that acted as ID and a room key. His room was 204, apparently just down the hall from Viktor’s. Surprise surprise, the agency was always very good with pulling strings, no matter how fluffy the case. Viktor walked him to his room then left so he could unpack. “Goodbye Yuuri! Have sweet dreams! I will see you tomorrow!” Yuuri blushes in response.

He unpacks very quickly. He didn’t have much, he didn’t need it. Luckily enough, he scored a single room, undoubtedly thanks to the agency. This meant that he didn’t have to try as hard to keep his cover; he could come and go as he pleased without raising suspicions. He stashed a few weapons around the room and kept the rest of this gear rolled in this bag under his bed. His gear consisted of, black leather military boots, black cargo pants and a standard issue duty belt. He had two guns with thigh holsters in the bag as well. For his shirt he usually disregarded the issued jacket, it was too heavy and it restricted his movements. He opted for just a black long sleeve with slits up the sleeves that could carry a multitude of knives. 

With all this gear safely stored under the bed he pulled out his encrypted cell phone again and called Phichit. 

“Base.” Phichit answered 

“Katsuki.” Yuuri replies

“Ahhhh good to here from you Katsuki. Things going well?” Phichit spoke casually, basically dropping the formal codes. There wasn’t much risk of being tapped through their phones. 

“Yes. Just got in. My room is located just down the hall from Mr. Nikiforov’s. Contact was made. My cover is solid; he doesn’t suspect anything. ” He reports voice still devoid of emotion.

“Good good good, so Yuuri, is he actually that hot in person?” Phichit asks playfully. He was never really one to stick to professionalism, especially around a friend.

Yuuri lets out a squeak in response. “P-p-phichit, why would you say that? I-I don’t… I mean…yea…ummm,” Yuuri stammers out. He can hear Phichit’s laugh ringing through the line. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then Yuuri.” He says, obviously smiling and enjoying Yuuri’s embarrassment on the other end.

“I-I have to go.” Yuuri says, a flush still evident on his cheeks.  
“Understood. But Yuuri, be safe.” Phichit warns, signing off and hanging up. 

“That’s odd” Yuuri thinks to him after he stows away the phone again. For a fluff case, a lot of people feel the need to tell him to be safe. He always was. Why is this one so different? Is there something he’s missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any plot suggestions you want to see just let me know in the comments!


End file.
